


SWEET DREAMS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Gen, Sexy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Kudos: 4





	SWEET DREAMS

((((((((((((((((((((((((

"It's not funny," Dean objected.

"Yes, it is," Sam hissed back. Keeping low, he stepped away from the house and headed for the Impala.

Dean stayed at the window, staring at the inviting scene inside.

There were dozens of candles burning all over the room, and incense choked the air. An enormous bed was covered with rose petals and sex toys, and six buxom women in erotic teddys swayed in front of an altar, clearly summoning their god.

Best of all? A BIG poster of Dean was hanging on the bedroom wall.

Dean sighed happily. Sometimes dreams _do _come true.__


End file.
